


Playing

by Townycod13



Series: K2 Week [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: sp k2 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kyle finds himself inside a game he wants to escape.





	Playing

The sound followed after him like a hiss of contempt.

 _creak_.

Kyle tried to swallow air that wasn’t there. He hardly felt real in the moment, the childlike giggles echoed through the halls of the empty house and he felt nothing but regret.

He should have never agreed to this stupid challenge. So what if Cartman would never let him live it down, at least then he’d _live_.

“ _Where are you, little one?_ ”

He didn’t think haunted houses were really _haunted_. That was crazy. There was no such thing.

There should be no such thing.

The wood creaked to his left, an unpleasant and horrific sound and he couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t _breathe_.

The wood beneath his fingers felt cold, too cold to be real, and the flimsy excuse for a bed frame above him felt more like a trap than an actual piece of furniture. He was trapped. Oh god, he was trapped and the giggle was growing closer.

“ _Come out, come out, wherever you are._ ” The singsong voice paused by his spot, rustling the dusty blankets above. Kyle couldn’t see any feet.

But he could hear the footsteps.

That unreal voice tore it’s way through his skull, invading and asking questions. A child's voice but with the echo of many. It tore away at his every defense and he longed to scream.

Scream.

He needed to release the pressure inside of him. He couldn’t proceed like this.

“ _I’m getting tired of hide and seek_ .” It giggled and Kyle heard the floor boards adjust as it crouched. “ _Let’s play tag_.”

Kyle saw.

Oh god, he saw.

The scream threatening to rip through the air died in his throat and he felt he might di—

A hand, warm, real, gripped his own and dragged him out from under the bed in the opposite direction of—of—

“Run!”

Kyle didn’t need to be told twice, his shaky legs followed the tug of the normal voice and rushed away while giggles echoed after them.

“ _No fair, Kenny_ , _I called dibs_.”

It sounded like it was next to his ear and Kyle spurred forth, now pulling the hand that held his forward. His eyes adjusted past the trauma and he was able to see orange.

“This way! It can’t come in here!”

A dismayed _screech_ took his breath away as a door was slammed by the orange blob that had saved him.

“Th—thank you.” Kyle said, trying to take in more details of his savior.

The giant orange parka that hide most of his features was tugged to hide away more of his face and Kyle felt the dread over the earlier words that the _thing_ had said.

“You—you did save me, right?”

The blob nodded, tugging at the drawstrings of his parka to keep his face hidden, “It won’t be long before it finds a way in here. We still need to get you out of here.”

Kyle looked about the apparent childs bedroom they’d hidden in. There were dolls, creepy and broken, strewn about. A bed in no better condition than the room he’d left. A closet that he could see something purple hanging out of.

He looked back to the orange boy.

“...who are you? What is this place? Why are you helping me?”

Orange boy chuckled humorlessly, “That’s a lot of questions.” He picked up a tattered doll gingerly and laid it on a bed, like he was tucking in a child, “The short version is, since we’re a touch low on time, you’re fucked if you don’t get out of here so your best bet is to listen to my advice.”

Kyle bristled for only a moment before conceding that this was probably true.

“What’s your name?”

He paused, looking directly at Kyle for the first time and he was startled with the brightest blue he’d ever seen.

“Kenny.”

The limited light from the lamp danced across his skin and for a moment there was none.

Kyle stumbled backwards in horror, “You—you’re--!!”

“Very dead. Yes. Don’t worry; I’m more into asses than brains.”

The light flickered again and it was just the freckled cheeks of a boy around his age.

Kyle gulped, unable to find strength in his legs over the shock wracking his system.

Kenny sighed and looked away, tugging his parka so tightly only the eyes were visible, and causing his next words to be somewhat muffled, “Look, let’s just get you out of here.”

All he could do was nod numbly, allowing the undead creature to pull him to his feet.

A _thump_ echoed overhead and shattered all hope he had of maintaining his balance.

Kenny cursed, “It’s breaking in.”

Another dull thump.

Thump, thump, thump, thu—

“Don’t listen to it.”

Warm mittens covered his ears and Kyle was caught up in those eyes again.

“Your fear is helping it. Calm down.”

“Easy for you to say! You’re already dead!”

He didn’t mean to snap like that. The hurt in the other boys face was unmistakable.

“I—I didn’t mea—“

“It’s okay.” Kenny cut him off, “It’s true. Now breathe in, slowly.”

Kyle obeyed, eyes trained on the undead as it mirrored his movement, coaching him on breathing.

Could dead things breathe?

Kyle didn’t know. Didn’t know if he wanted to know.

He heard the faint sound of rats clawing about the ceiling but the thump was gone. Kyle focused on the mice.

The little paws taking no time at all to rush about. Tiny creatures that built tiny nests.

He felt the thudding in his heart calm but the analytical part of him realized the rats weren’t coming from the ceiling. Or the ground.

“Where are the rats...?”

Kenny smiled wryly, “You don’t want to know.”

Kyle found himself agreeing.

Another thump echoed through the room, this one full of menace. Kyle clung to the comfort of the other boys hand.

“I need you to trust me.”

Kyle didn’t, couldn’t, trust a random undead boy he’d just met.

It would be insane. Stupid. Ridiculous.

He nodded, hesitantly.

“When I say run, I need you to go straight down that hallway. No matter what you see or hear, keep gong straight until you reach the door. Don’t turn and don’t slow down.” The mittens held his face almost comfortingly, “Can you do that?”

Kyle nodded.

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about that. Just go straight.”

Another thump. This time some wood in the ceiling cracked. Kyle swallowed his fear.

Fear fed it.

Kenny’s hands were warm.

“I—I don’t want to leave you here.” The only warm thing he’d encountered. The only kind thing. Kenny didn’t belong here.

Blue eyes flickered to the bed with the doll and his smile was truly haunted, “I can’t leave her.”

“The doll?”

Whatever response Kenny may have offered was eaten away by the ceiling crumbling and the distinct _thump_ of something behind him.

“Trust me.” Kenny said, “Not yet.”

 _“Let me have a taste, Kenny_ .” The creature whined in its deranged voice, “ _Don’t hog it all for yourself_.”

“Wait for it.”

The footsteps grew closer behind him. Every inch of Kyle’s body itched with the need to run, the cloying sound inspiring the need to scream that he had to stifle. He had to stifle it. He had to.

“ _I was having so much fun playing. Why don’t you play too, Kenny?”_

Something deathly cold tickled Kyle’s ear and he wondered if this was all part of the sick game. Get him to trust a stranger and consume him from behind. The rush of terror that took his thoughts shot down his spine and to his legs, almost sapping them off strength.

“Run!”

Without a single hesitation, Kyle rushed forward, the cold sensation of a hand ripping off his hat but he didn’t stop.

He rushed forward, eyes clenched shut as he entered the hall and dared not look anywhere. If Kenny thought there was something that would stop him, he’d just have to avoid see it.

His legs screamed in exhaustion, flipping through his senses like a hurricane. Had he been running long? Did he have strength left? Where was he?

He slammed into a door.

It suddenly occurred to him that Kenny hadn’t told him what to do at the door and Kyle felt an apprehension to open it.

A hand reached from behind him and turned the knob, gently pushing him out into the night air and slamming behind him.

Kyle stood on what was a lawn in front of what was a house.

He’d been told not to look back, so he wouldn’t. Even now.

“Kenny?” he tested, scared to hear an answer.

Scared not to.

The only answer he received was crickets in the distance. He stepped forward, weakly at first, but quickly gaining strength and rushing back to his home.


End file.
